


Smile

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: When was the last time you smiled?expect chapter 4 soon :)
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Bastard

Another day. I quickly dress up to go to the precinct to meet up with the others. I come through the door of the lab. “Hey, Clo-” I cut myself off as a tall dude in a suit walk in. “ Y/n meet Lucifer,” Chloe says holding her arm out as if she were presenting him to you. I look him up and down sternly. “Is he safe?” I say cocking my head to the side still observing him. “You’ll like him,” Ella says rubbing your shoulder. The strange guy looks you up and down. “When was the last time you smiled?” he asks still trying to read you with his eyes. “That doesn’t seem like “Lucifer’s” business now does it?” you ask him. “Alright, Y/n stop jumping on him. Let’s just focus on the new case.” Chloe says trying to change the subject before you both get too fired up. “Let’s just go to the scene” I suggested. Chloe and Ella leave the lab but when I try to I feel a strong grip on your arm. I quickly turn around and see who holding on to me. “Look at me. What do you truly desire?” Lucifer asked. I feel something like a pull for me to tell him a secret. Then suddenly it fades. “Huh?” I say still trying to get loose from him. “What do you desire?” he asks again. “I.want. You. to. Go. fuck. Yourself.” I say. He loses his hand enough for me to get out. “Creep,” I say under my breath while getting out of the lab. “Fascinating” Lucifer says trying to follow close behind me. 

I sit in my car for a minute examining my wrist. “It’s bruising” I sigh and start it. I pull out of the parking garage and begin the drive to the scene. The scene was about 45 minutes away since it appeared to be a very large and serious one. I hear someone cough in my backseat. I quickly pull over and turn around to see what/who is back there. “I knew that I should have waited you turned on the radio.” “LUCIFER? GET OUT OF MY CAR I DO NOT EVEN KNOW YOU I-”  
I get cut off by the sound of a pencil and paper. “What are you writing?” I ask with a sigh. “Your weaknesses and things that make you happy,” he says still writing. “I’m not interested,” I say. My phone begins to ring. I pick up “ l/n “. “OH AND MORNINGSTAR!” Lucifer yells from the backseat. “Ooh yeah you get some L/n,” Ella says over the line. “We aren’t- we just-” I try to explain myself to Ella. “Hey, Y/n Morningstar has a ring to it,” Chloe says over the line. “Guys we weren’t- I don’t even,” I say still trying to make them stop assuming. “Aww is someone flustered?” Lucifer taunted. “Good one!” The other girls say over the phone. “What did you guys want?” I ask them. “Ok, so we are going to drive back so you can turn around,” Chloe stated. “Are you taking the west way home?” I ask. “ Uh yeah. Why?” Ella says. “Great! Just stop at the McDonalds on the corner! I’m dropping off a bastard.” I spat. “Wait-” they say but I hang up. “When are we going to drop you off?” Lucifer asks from the backseat. “I’m afraid the bastard is you.” I step on the gas. 

I’m sitting at my desk with headphones plugged in and my feet on the desk. I was feeling proud that I left him. Chloe, Ella, and Lucifer are coming up to the elevator. “I’m going to kill her” Lucifer huffs. Once he’s out her marches around calling your last name “ L/n L/nnn”. I throw my hand in the air unaware of who was calling my name. I feel my headphones being lifted off of my ears slowly. “Hey what was that for?” I turn my chair around to see them all standing there. Chloe and Ella use their hands to tell me that I can have the rest of the day off. I glare at Lucifer who then smirks at me. 

Pov Lucifer 

After Y/n is gone I ask Chloe and Ella what makes her smile. “She’s not much of a smiler.” Says Ella. “I don’t think YOU are capable of that. That’s it. I just have to make her smile, then I can understand her!


	2. Sleepover with Lucifer

I pace around the precinct wondering if Y/n would come back. After 30 minutes I felt that she really went home. “Lucifer maybe you should go see her. She’s not the one to notice when someone cares for her, so you should show it.” Chloe states from her desk. “She doesn’t want to see me. I- I can’t go see her.” I groan. “Too bad. You guys should have a sit-down talk on why she utterly despises you.” Chloe says grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car. “She is not going to let me in. I have no idea why you’re forcing me to come along.” I say fastening my seatbelt. “Let alone have a sit-down conversation”. Chloe starts the car. “We’ll just make her listen. Even if she isn’t fully sitting or paying attention we’ll just start talking.” We pull up to her house. I know this is not going to work. Y/n hates me at least I think she does. I force myself to follow Chloe though. Just so maybe I can learn about her. 

Y/n Pov 

I was painting a picture when I heard a knock at the door. “Oh hey, Chloe come in.” I open the door more so she could come in. “ I was hoping that we could have a sit-down conversation? She asked like she were scared. I turned my head like a puppy. “ I mean sure?” I say. “You won’t like this but the conversation isn’t about us, more about-” then she steps out of the way so you could see Lucifer. My eyebrows raise. “You look very different when you aren’t in work clothes,” Lucifer says looking at your lazy day clothes. “I’m not doing this I don’t want to see your face-” you say before getting shoved out of the way by both of them. I roll my eyes. “I’m not saying a word to either of you.” I point out before going back to my painting and continuing. “That’s fine,” Chloe states to you. She leans in Lucifer’s ear “Start talking”. “Y/n I noticed that you did not seem too fond of me when I first showed up. Maybe getting in your car and spying on you wasn’t the best idea, but It was the best idea I had at the time. So maybe if you just said why you don’t like me I’ll leave you alone.” Lucifer exclaimed. “Maybe grabbing my wrist and forcing me to wait in the lab for you to do some stupid parlor trick affected it.” I holler at him. They both stand in shock as if they were not expecting me to explode like that. “I’m sorry but please go?” I whine. “Not until you apologize to each other,” Chloe says folding her arms. “Since when were you, my mom? “I’m sorry” Lucifer blurted out. “And I am not.” I Insisted. “Enjoy your sleepover then Chloe added as she heads towards the door. 

“Well, aren’t you going to follow?” I say extending my arm as if I were showing him where the door was. “It appears she already left.” he hinted. “Call an Uber or go sleep on the streets,” I suggest. “I think I’ll just hang oy here. Like she said it’s a sleepover!” he says. I continue to paint while he talks about devil stuff that doesn’t make sense. “You can sleep on the couch,” he says running upstairs. “THAT’S MY BED YOU CANT SLEEP IN IT!” I yell. I quickly wash my hands to get off the paint and run upstairs. “Feel free to sleep right here,” he says patting the other side of my bed. “Please tell me you are not naked,” I say closing my eyes hoping that the answer is no. “I’m wearing my boxers. I can take them off if that’s something you want to do.” he proclaimed. “Ah Ah no. You leave them on or you can sleep outside in your boxers.” I hissed. I get into bed and I try my hardest to not get close to Lucifer. “Goodnight darling,” he says rolling over to face me. “Goodnight bastard.” I groan turning the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Why did you tell everyone that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer does something great for you, saving you from getting fired. But then next second you want to light HIM on fire.

I groan from the sunlight peering through the windows. I force myself to turn over and fully remember who is next to me. “Oh my God, it’s 10:30? Why didn’t you wake me Chloe’s gonna kill me I’m gonna-”. Lucifer’s hand covers my mouth. “I already called you in. Also, you snore really really loud.” he releases his hand from my mouth and turns back over to sleep more. I sit upon my elbows and just think that this guy just saved me from being fired. Why did he do that for me? I just go to the bathroom and take a shower before I get ready for the day. After I’m dressed I go downstairs and fry some waffles. Lucifer comes downstairs with a towel. “Mhm waffles,” he exclaims as he snatches waffles from the plate and eats it like a sandwich. “That actually was not for you,” I state staring at him eating. He shrugs and leaves. “So are you just leaving practically naked?” I say when he’s halfway out the door. “See you later Y/n,” he says 

I sigh not knowing what to do with my day since Lucifer called me in sick. I tidy up my bedsheets since I didn’t want any trace of Lucifer there. I decide to curl up on the couch was a wonderful idea. “My favorite blanket, snacks, TV, remote, phone, charger!” I say aloud making sure I have everything to spend the day on the couch. “Y/n? Y/n? You home?” someone pounds on the door. I scurry up to the door. “Oh hey, Chloe”. She pushes right past me and sits on the couch. “I wanna know the whole story Y/n right this instant,” she says using her mom voice in a stern yet jokingly way. “If this is about Lucifer I do not wanna talk,” I yell from the kitchen. “You should hear what Lucifer is saying at the precinct, everyone is so jealous.” she rambles on but I can only focus on what she first said. “I’m… I’m gonna kill that man.” I hissed. “Wait so you guys didn’t...you know” she questions. “Of course not. That man must have 200 stds” I holler running out the door. 

I walk faster than usual to my desk. I sit there looking around trying to find Lucifer. However, it did take some time. I see him strut out of the interrogation room touching up his tuxedo. “Game time,” I mumble under my breath. I grab him by the arm and practically drag him back into the interrogation room. “Ooh Y/n I didn’t know you were into this.” he coos in your ear as you’re dragging him but you cut it out. “Why would you tell everyone out there that we...had sex?!” I ask still trying not to murder him right then. “Most girls love rumors that they slept with me. but you don’t seem like a happy camper.” He says leaning in as if he were trying to read my face. I put my finger up to his face to keep it from coming any closer. “You better fix all of this before I’ll be one murderous camper.” 

“I thought we agreed not to tell her what Lucifer was saying so this didn’t happen.” Dan points to You holding Lucifer by the collar of his shirt and practically screaming at him. “Y/n isn’t going to like Lucifer ever again,” Pierce says pinching his nose. They all are watching you guys from the to-way mirror wondering if they need to step in and rip you off him. 

“I hate you” I spat. I raise my hand to give him a swift smack to the face to show him that I mean business. Lucifer’s eyes widen not expecting you to want to hurt him. The people behind the mirror nod to each other and send Dan in there before all hell breaks loose. “Woah Woah Woah. Down girl” Dan says before wrapping his hands around your stomach and pulling you off him. As you are being dragged out Lucifer does a little pouty face and brings his fists up like a baby crying. “Fuck you,” you say still being restrained by Dan. “I plan too,” Lucifer says hoping to fluster you and shut you up. 

Once I’m out of there Dan lets go and takes me to my desk. I watch the others come out of the room and they all make their way over to my desk. “ L/n go home. You need the day off.” Pierce says pointing to the door. “But Lucifer” I try to plead. “Home,” he says sternly and walks away. “Lucifer! Your home as well” Pierce hollers from my desk. “But Y/n-” he tries to plead to him as well but Pirce doesn't put up with it. “HOME” he exclaims and sits down in his office chair. It wasn’t fair. This was all Lucifer’s fault.


End file.
